


Love Is The Only Danger

by being_alive



Series: A Sin With No Name [6]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Second Person, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/being_alive/pseuds/being_alive
Summary: "Mister Hyde," you say, unable to keep yourself from smiling at the sight of him."It's been a while," Hyde says in return, and one moment he's laying beside you and the next you're on your back and he's straddling your hips. His dark, wild hair falls in his face as he grins down at you with a smile you don't trust, and then he continues, "Though these are hardly the circumstances in which I expected to return to you in.""I," you begin to say, intending to explain yourself, before Hyde cuts you off by saying, "It seems as if you've moved on to someone new."





	Love Is The Only Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Hyde is back! And look, I actually managed to update this series in a relatively timely manner!

"Mister Hyde," you say, unable to keep yourself from smiling at the sight of him.

"It's been a while," Hyde says in return, and one moment he's laying beside you and the next you're on your back and he's straddling your hips. His dark, wild hair falls in his face as he grins down at you with a smile you don't trust, and then he continues, "Though these are hardly the circumstances in which I expected to return to you in."

"I," you begin to say, intending to explain yourself, before Hyde cuts you off by saying, "It seems as if you've moved on to someone new."

"No," you say, staring up at him, letting your eyes take in the face you never thought you'd see again.

"Really?" Hyde asks, raising an eyebrow at you.

"I slept with him the first time because he reminded me of you and I was lonely, and then the second because I read his journal and knew he was you or you were him or however the hell you want me to say it," you say, quickly, reaching up to rest a hand on his cheek. Hyde swats your hand away with a laugh as he replies, "So I should be flattered that you fucked Henry?"

"I love you," you say, admitting it aloud to yourself and him for the first time, staring up into his stormy blue eyes, desperately hoping that he won't be angry with you, because you don't think you could bear it if he was.

"You little fool," Hyde says, wrapping his fingers around your neck, squeezing tight. You gasp as he tightens his grip on your neck even further, making it nearly impossible for you to breathe. You reach up and attempt to pull his hands away but he's too strong while you're swiftly becoming too weak to do much of anything. Just as your vision is starting to blur, Hyde abruptly releases you, moving his hands to rest on either side of your head. You gulp in as much air as you possibly can, ignoring the pain in your throat.

"Where is the journal now?" Hyde asks, abruptly, looking down at you, studying you with his stormy eyes.

"The bookshelf, I think," you reply after taking another deep breath. He nods and then he's off of you, rolling off of the bed and leaping to his feet. He all but dashes through the door and into the living room, not even bothering to put any clothes on. Not knowing what else to do, you follow him, rubbing your throat. You pause in front of a coat rack near the bedroom door and pull down a bathrobe that you know is several sizes too big, but put it on anyway because while you don't feel like putting your clothes back on, you don't feel like being naked either. 

You walk into the living room and find Hyde pacing back in front in front of the bookshelves, frantically looking up and down them for the journal. You wonder why he's in such a hurry to find it, and then he abruptly stops, pulling the small black book from one of the shelves with a cry of triumph.

Hyde rapidly flips through the book before suddenly stopping, leaving you to assume that he's found whatever he was searching for. He drags his finger down the page as he reads, and smiles victoriously once he reaches the bottom before holding out the journal for you to take. You do so, and look down at the page Hyde opened it to. You recall that when you'd read through the journal yourself, you'd just skimmed over this page because it is, for all intents and purposes, the written version of a keyboard smash. 

"What is all this, Mister Hyde?" You ask, looking from the page up to Hyde's face.

"Henry's formulas for what he made to keep me away," Hyde replies, his smile widening. You know that glint in his eyes, and that nothing good ever comes from it. Abruptly, he snatches the journal from your hands, and before you even register what he's doing, the sound of paper ripping fills the air. He tosses the journal to the side, and shoves the papers that were formerly housed within the journal into your hands.

"Mister Hyde?" You ask, confused, because you can't think of what reason he'd have to give this paper to you other than...other than...

"Dispose of this for me, will you?" Hyde asks, still smiling before adding, "I would do it myself, but I need to find whatever concoction he made from those formulas."

He's testing you, you realize as a sinking feeling settles in your stomach, testing your loyalty and to see if you really do love him the way you said you did. You sigh and then ask, "How, Mister Hyde?"

"Burn it, flush it, I don't care. Just so long as there's no way Henry could find it again," he says, shooing you away with a flick of his hands. You nod, and make your way to the bathroom.

You stand in front of the toilet, staring down at the page you're supposed dispose of. You could crumple it up and hide it, or shred it and hide the pieces, or even tuck it into the soil of the potted plant resting on the windowsill. Or you could flush it and destroy every trace of it, destroy every trace of Henry, and please Hyde. 

You sigh once more before crumpling the paper into a tiny ball. You want to make Hyde happy, and there's no knowing that he won't search in here later to make sure you did what he asked you to do, so you close your eyes, mentally apologizing to Henry in every way that you can think of because he doesn't deserve this, and drop the paper into the toilet. With your eyes still closed, you feel around for the handle and pull it down once you do. You finally open your eyes and watch as what remains of the paper circles the drain before disappearing forever. 

Your crime committed, you walk out of the bathroom with a heavy heart.

When you return to the living room, feeling unbearably guilty for what you've just done to Henry, you don't see Hyde anywhere. Your heart skips a beat at the thought that he's left you again, only to see him in the kitchen once you walk farther into the living room. He's standing in front of the sink, emptying the contents of several glass bottles into it. You realize that those are more likely than not the bottles containing Henry's solution to the problem of Hyde. 

Hyde is still naked, a sight that normally would inspire feelings of lust and desire but now inspires mostly concern with the faintest hints of lust and desire, because you're not sure it's exactly safe to be disposing of something possibly containing unknown chemicals while in the nude. You're also not sure if it's safe to be dumping unknown chemicals down the kitchen sink, but you figure that if Henry was more than likely drinking said unknown chemicals, they can't be particularly dangerous. You can't help but feel bad for Henry, because while Hyde's the one dumping the bottles out, you were the one that destroyed his formula. 

After a moment of contemplation, you say, "I did it."

"Good girl," Hyde says without turning around. A flash of heat passes through you at his words as you're reminded of why you did what you did. You did it because of the way Hyde makes you feel, because of the feelings you have for him that you know you shouldn't have, because of how beautiful he is, because he's Hyde and you love him in spite of pretty much everything about him.

You stare at him, watching as he pours any chance Henry has of remaining Henry down the drain, and do nothing to stop him. You let yourself look at him, desire growing inside you as you do, at the wild brown waves of hair falling over the smooth skin of his back, and lower, to his ass and his thighs and the glimpse of his balls and cock that you can see between them. Hyde sets the last now-empty bottle on the counter beside the rest of them and turns around. 

You quickly flick your gaze up to his face, and admire this part of him instead, the straight brows above his stormy eyes, his straight nose, his high cheekbones and narrow jaw, his soft mouth and the point of his chin. His lips twitch upwards into a smile and then he's walking away from the sink, brushing past you and into the living room. You turn and watch as he does so, wondering what he's going to do next. 

Hyde takes a seat in a chair next to one of the bookcases, thighs spread wide, and says, "Go on, then. Show Hyde how much you love him."

You only have to glance down to where he's got his hand wrapped around his gradually-hardening cock to know what it is that he wants you to do. You walk over to him, about to drop to your knees in front of him when he grabs the front of your robe, Henry's robe, stopping you. You look down at him, eyebrows raised in a silent question as to why he stopped you, when he pulls the strings holding the robe shut apart, until the robe falls open completely. He pushes the robe from your shoulders until you stand in front of him as bare as he is, and then says, "Continue."

You nod, and continue your act of dropping to your knees in front of him. You rest one hand on his thigh and wrap the other around his cock before leaning forward and licking a stripe up the underside of his cock. Hyde hisses in a breath and you glance up at him, only to find him with his eyes closed and his face contorted in pleasure. You wonder how long it's been since he's gotten to feel anything like this, if Henry had been in control for most if not all of the time since Hyde had left you. After allowing yourself a small smile because you're the one making him feel this way, you lick a circle around the head of his cock before taking him into your mouth. You go down as far as you dare to and work the part not in your mouth with your hand. 

Hyde tangles his fingers in your hair as you move up, paying special attention to his broad head, and then down him again. You repeat what you're doing, even as he begins to tighten his fingers to the point of pain, every moan and groan and swear he utters fanning the fire growing inside of you. You rub your thighs together to try to relieve some of the pressure, but it does nothing but make you ache even worse than before. 

Hyde bucks his hips up, sending his cock farther into your throat than you'd planned for him to go. You sputter and try to pull back, but Hyde stops you, grabbing you firmly by the hair and pushing you back down into his cock. You move your hand away from his cock and brace it on his other thigh, and attempt to push yourself away, but that proves useless as well because Hyde just takes the opportunity afforded to him to thrust his cock even farther down your throat, until your nose hits the coarse hair above his cock. Your throat burns and your eyes water, but Hyde just keeps fucking his way into your mouth, ignoring the way you swat at his knees to try to tell him you don't know how much more you can take. 

This is your punishment, some part of you realizes, for fucking Henry, not just once but twice. 

Perhaps if it had been just once, Hyde wouldn't be using you so brutally, but even so, part of you has missed this, and even though your jaw aches and your scalp hurts from where he's pulling your hair nearly hard enough to rip it out by the roots, you can feel a certain slickness beginning to slide from your sex down your thighs. Just when you don't think you can take this anymore, you can feel Hyde reaching his orgasm as he comes down your throat with a groan.

He pushes you away even as he's still coming and then stands up, so that hot ropes of his semen splatter over your face and breasts. You quickly close your eyes to try to keep anything from getting in them, but tears still leak from them as you cough. You can feel a mixture of spit and his come dripping down from your chin and onto your breasts, and then you can feel his cock, sticky and not yet soft, hitting against your cheeks, alternating on sides, as you gasp for air.

"You're pathetic," Hyde tells you, voice deceptively soft, and you finally open your eyes to look up at him. He's looking down at you, his eyes dark and his lips spread into a wicked grin.

"Mister Hyde," you say, hoarsely, his come turning tacky on your face and heaving breasts, and you can feel him already hardening again against your cheek. He drops down to his knees, so that he's kneeling in much the same way you are, and then forces your thighs even wider apart before shoving two fingers into the opening of your sex. You're still wet enough that they slide in easily. Hyde curls them inside of you and you moan.

"You're a little whore," Hyde says, and then adds a third finger before continuing, "Fucking Henry like that. Did he fuck you like I do?"

Hyde is jealous, you realize, and the realization makes a heady feeling course through you. He pulls his fingers nearly all the way out of you before thrusting them back in. You moan raggedly before replying, "I fucked him."

Hyde laughs, loud and harsh, and then shoves a fourth finger inside of you, stretching you and filling you. He pumps them in and out of you roughly and rapidly, finding and rubbing your clit with his thumb until eventually, you shatter around him, coming on his fingers with a moan that rips itself so violently from your throat that it hurts, a hurt made even worse by your throat's previous soreness.

The waves of pleasure washing over you have just barely subsided when Hyde is pulling his hand out of you and away from you and standing up behind you. He kicks the back of your thigh as he says, all but growling out the words, "Get up. Hyde isn't done with you yet."

You quickly scramble to your feet, and when you do, Hyde is pushing you towards the door you know leads to the bedroom. Your legs feel as if they're made of jelly, but Hyde doesn't give any mind to how unsteady your feet are as he herds you towards the bed.

"Get on the bed on your hands and knees," Hyde orders you, before adding, "And close your fucking eyes."

You nod and get on the bed, kneeling first and then lowering yourself down to rest on your forearms. You close your eyes and wait, just like Hyde told you to. You think you can hear his footsteps as he walks around the bed, and then you can feel the bed dip as he leans on it, or at least you think he's leaning on it, and then the flat of his hand is coming down hard on your ass. 

You cry out, gripping hard on the sheets, and then he's hitting you again, just as hard, only on the other cheek this time. You lose track of how many times his hand has come down on you somewhere after twenty because your mind is a haze of pain mixed with pleasure, you only know that when he eventually stops, your skin is burning and your sex is practically dripping with arousal. 

Before you even have time to brace yourself, the bed is dipping again and then Hyde's cock is inside of you. His thrusts are hard and rough, and every pound of his hips against you sends pain flashing through you. He reaches down and grabs you by the hair, pulling your head up from where it was previously resting on one of the pillows, and then bends over you to kiss and bite a line down your neck as he fucks you like a beast. 

His free hand moves from where it was resting on your hip and around to your front, finding one of your breasts and pinching your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You groan, low in your throat, trying to focus on the feeling of his cock inside of you and how he stretches and fills you, how it feels to have the head of his cock occasionally hit that certain spot inside of you that makes pleasure spike within you each time he does. You like it when he hurts you, or at least you usually do, but this time is different. 

He's never been this angry or jealous or whatever the hell he is and he's never hurt you quite this much before. Even despite all of that, you're still glad he's back, glad that you get to have him again. Abruptly, both of Hyde's hands leave your hair and your breasts and fall to your hips as he grips them tight enough to bruise as he pulls you back to meet the impossible pace of his thrusts. He comes not long after, pulling out of you in order to leave streaks of his come across your back and your ass, and you're left not even halfway near to your own orgasm. 

Once he finishes finishing, you let yourself collapse onto the bed. You're shaking, you realize, and open your eyes to look at Hyde as he lays down beside you. He leans in close enough to press a kiss to your lips, a kiss in which he doesn't bite you, much to your surprise, and then he's sitting up and getting up, off of the bed.

Hyde walks over to the closet, opens the door, and digs around through the clothes before pulling out clothes that you can only assume belong to Henry, if for no other reason than that Hyde doesn't seem like the type to wear a yellow button-up shirt and grey slacks. He pulls them on, quickly, and then grabs a pair of shoes from the bottom of the closet and pulls those on as well.

"Mister Hyde?" You ask, sitting up to look at him. Hyde turns to look at you, and smiles more softly than you've ever seen him smile before as he says, "Just lay back down. I have to take care of something but I'll be back shortly."

You nod and comply, watching as Hyde leaves, muttering something about goddamned hair ties, and you're left alone once more.


End file.
